Decisiones
by Irene F
Summary: [Traducción] Precuela de "Un lobo, una bruja y una serpiente". Snape quiere ayudar a una compañera mortífago después de la derrota de Voldemort. ¿Logrará salvarla?


  
**Nota de la autora:** Esta historia es una pequeña precuela de "Una bruja, un lobo y una serpiente". Puede leerse solo, pero probablemente tenga más sentido si estás leyendo el otro fic. Si actualmente está leyendo BL&S, esto explicará unas cuantas cosas que están por venir. He tomado prestada cierta licencia artística y he añadido varios mortífagos más. (¿Aún más?)  
  


  
**Decisiones**  


  
  
Las luces resplandecían por los cielos en una enorme bifurcación accidentada. Había estado lloviendo abundantemente durante un rato, y los truenos retumbaban en casi constantes olas de un lado a otro en el cielo de la noche.  
  


Aún en las profundidades de las cámaras de debajo de la enorme casa vieja, el retumbo y el estrépito podían se escuchados por el puñado de personas reunidas allí.

Habían pasado dos días desde Halloween y una docena o más de hombres estaban juntos de pie, discutiendo y hablando unos con otros de un modo altamente animado y agitado. Estaban claramente disgustados y discutían libremente mientras la tormenta seguía arrasando fuera. La anarquía reinaba en los sótanos de la mansión Malfoy ahora que Voldemort se había ido.

La noticia había llegado al alcance de los mortífagos que quedaban de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso y uno a uno se habían ido dirigiendo hasta allí, un lugar donde se habían reunido tantas veces antes.

Ninguno había previsto eso. Ninguna había siquiera concebido el pensamiento de que Voldemort pudiese ser derrotado. Y por un niño, nada más, un mero bebé. Sin el Señor Tenebroso para dirigirles, sus seguidores estaban divididos como en el mejor campo de combate.

  
Su número había menguado últimamente. Algunos estaban confirmadamente muertos, otros estaban en Azkaban, y desde ayer que Pettigrew había desaparecido. (Estaba dado por muerto según los rumores que circulaban ahora).

Entre los hombres implicados en la discusión había uno que no hablaba, pero escuchaba cuidadosamente a los que le rodeaban. Era un hombre joven, alto, de cabello negro y con oscuros y rápidos ojos. Los hombres que lo rodeaban estaban agitados, enfadados y preocupados. Él se encontró a sí mismo tan sólo preocupado. Estaba alividado.   
  
Severus Snape no podía estar más aliviado de hecho. Ahora ya no tendría que ser el seguidor, llamado para cumplir las órdenes de alguien. Ya no sería más el dispuesto perpetrador de horribles crímenes. Su vasto conocimiento y su considerable destreza ya no serían empleados para oscuros propósitos. Y pronto, ya no tendría que ser un espía.

Observó a los hombres que le rodeaban. Había sido un espía durante un tiempo, y le ponía enfermo volver a estar en medio de ellos otra vez. Le repugnaba verles, le daba náuseas el mero pensamiento de lo que ellos habían hecho. Estaba angustiado por el pensamiento de lo que él había hecho, agudamente o no, y era la única razón por la que regresaba. Necesitaba expiarse por lo que había pasado. De algún modo, aunque fuera en pequeña medida, necesitaba intentar redimirse a sí mismo.

  
La culpa en su interior era abrumadora. Había sobrepasado todo su miedo, toda su preocupación por su propia seguridad, y también le había dirigido hacia Albus Dumbledore.

Al principio no supo hacia dónde ir, pero después de un tiempo se hizo claro que Dumbledore era la elección correcta.

El director había sido siempre comprensivo en el pasado, siempre paciente, agradable y tolerante. Varios de los profesores de Hogwarts lo veían como a un joven, otros pocos prescindían de la compasión del director.

Sin embargo, tuvo miedo la noche en que regresó a su antigua escuela. Miedo de una manera que nunca tuvo cada vez que volvía con el Señor Tenebroso, pero no se preocupó mucho sobre las posibles consecuencias. Todo lo que le preocupaba era detenerle, hacer que la locura acabase. Dumbledore le dio el modo, y una segunda oportunidad que él no merecía.  
  
Al principio se quedó boquiabierto de que alguien confiara en él, y de que alguien le ofreciera tan importante tarea. Entonces se enfadó cuando el anciano le pidió que regresara, cuando todo lo que él quería era escapar.

Fue la sabiduría del viejo mago lo que le demostró qué era la verdad. Podía abandonar y escapar del presente, pero huyendo seguiría siempre atormentándose y no encontraría la paz. Convirtiéndose en espía sería capaz de ganar un grado de redención y, finalmente, ser capaz de vivir consigo mismo.  
  
Y así, por un corto tiempo fue un espía, y fue responsable en parte del pequeño número de mortífagos. Era un trabajo peligroso y a prueba de nervios, pero en su mente Snape no tenía nada que perder.  
  
Y entonces ocurrió. La Traición. Voldemort dio otro paso hacia su victoria final y fue en busca de los Potter. No le costó mucho encontrarles, ni cometer el más grande fallo por su sobreconfianza. Debería haber dejado al chico solo.   
  
  
  
  
Snape salió de sus pensamientos. Estaba llegando más gente, unos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Kemp, Bolduc, Rossi. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la última, observándola unirse al grupo. Parecía aturdida e insegura. No era la única. Inclinó la cabeza cuando ella miró alrededor del salón y se apartó de la discusión para hablar con ella.

-Ursa – la llamó suavemente en un rincón.

-¿Severus, qué está pasando? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó la bruja en voz baja.

-Creo que aún debe ser decidido – señaló al grupo que había en medio del salón.

Había dos facciones tomando partido acaloradamente, una contra la otra. En un lado había un grupo que incluía a Lucius Malfoy, en otro había otro que incluía a Ian Fincastle. Cada bando tenía sus ideas sobre cómo debían actuar los mortífagos ahora que Voldemort había sido derrotado.

Snape habló de nuevo en voz baja.

-Sería factible que los dos bandos prosiguieran como se desea... Si creen que pueden confiarlos los unos en los otros.

Ursa empezaba a ser la única mortífago en la cual Snape confiaba remotamente.

-Lo difícil de la situación es que Malfoy quiere asegurarse su propio escondrijo. Su grupo piensa que pueden volver a sus vidas como antes de que el Señor tuviera el poder, y que nadie sea culpado – Snape contempló la acción en el largo salón mientras continuaba hablando con Ursa en voz baja.   
  
-El grupo de Fincastle quiere continuar. Él cree que necesitamos vengarnos de los Aurores, y darle al Ministerio una lección. Claro que date cuenta de que en el momento que algo pase contra el Ministerio, todos los dedos apuntarán a Malfoy.

Rossi añadió su propia perspicacia.

-Y por supuesto ¿qué va a detener a Fincastle de vengarse del grupo de Malfoy por se un puñado de traidores?

-Precisamente.

-¿Tú que opinas, Severus? – preguntó ella.

Snape confiaba en ella, pero no tanto.

-Tengo sensaciones mezcladas – mintió -. Estoy cansado, lo admito, pero tampoco siento aprecio por el Ministerio.  
  
Ella lo miró por un largo rato.

-Yo sólo estoy cansada – dijo ella -. Quiero que esto acabe, Severus, pero tengo miedo.

-¿De Fincastle?

-Sí. ¿Qué le detendrá en querer arrastrarme a mí si dejo el grupo? – preguntó con preocupación.

Snape miró hacia el salón.

-Ven conmigo – le señaló una puerta.

  
Snape y Rosi bajaron por el vestíbulo hasta una habitación que era la bodega de vino de Malfoy. Quería asegurarse de que no le escucharan, aún a pesar de toda la conmoción.

-Entiendo tu preocupación – continuó.

-Es tan difícil – Rossi parecía angustiada.

-No, querida, es simple. Si te quedas porque tienes miedo y continúas con la violencia y el asesinato ¿podrías vivir contigo misma? – le preguntó Snape.

Usa titubeó y entonces respondió suavemente:

-No.

Snape prosiguió en su interrogatorio.

-Y dime, Ursa, si lo dejases todo atrás ¿podrías vivir con lo que has hecho? ¿Podrías vivir contigo misma entonces?

-Sí – respondió más rápidamente.

Había una gran diferencia entre ellos. En efecto, Snape lo había dejado todo atrás, ¿pero hasta ser capaz de vivir consigo mismo? Estaba muy lejos de ello.

-Entonces deberías marcharte – le dijo en voz baja.

-Puede que muera – dijo ella.

-Puedes morir de todas formas – Snape se inclinó más cerca -. Mejor morir sabiendo que tomaste la decisión de poder vivir con ello – habló más por su beneficio que por el de ella.

-Tengo miedo, Severus – sus ojos cayeron hasta el suelo.   
  
Snape hizo una pausa por un largo rato y entonces habló de nuevo.

-Puede que sea capaz de ayudarte – le dijo en voz baja.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-Quiero que consideres cuidadosamente. ¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a arriesgar? ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para ser libre? No. No me respondas ahora. Nos encontraremos en tu casa mañana por la noche y me dirás tu respuesta. Decidiremos qué hacer entonces – terminó, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca.

-¿A qué hora vendrás? – le preguntó bajando la voz.

-A medianoche.  
  
Ella asintió y él dio media vuelta y regresó a la otra habitación, dejándola sola con su desorden interior. ¿Cuánto confiaría ella en él?  
  


  


  
La noche acabó gravemente. La agitación aún reinaba cuando las dos facciones decidieron tomar caminos separados. Cada bando sabía que no había escuchado la última palabra del otro. Snape se quedó con Malfoy cuando las cosas finalmente se tranquilizaron. No había hecho ningún comentario.

-Dime, viejo amigo – empezó Lucius -. ¿De qué lado estás?

-Del mío – dijo Snape simplemente.

La sonrisa de Malfoy era cautivadoramente encantadora.

-Severus. ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

"Lo suficiente como para saber que no duraría dos segundos si pensases que yo te llevase la contraria", pensó Snape. Suspiró audiblemente.

-Hace mucho tiempo, Lucius.

-Dime que en verdad quieres vengarte del ministerio – Malfoy sonó dubitativo.

-¿Quién no? – preguntó Snape, respondiendo a la pregunta de Malfoy con otra suya.

-Cierto, ¿pero lo suficiente como para arriesgar el cuello ahora que... el Maestro… se ha ido?

-No lo sé – dijo Snape sin comprometerse.  
  
-Siempre cubriéndote el trasero ¿no, Snape? – preguntó Malfoy de una manera divertida.

-Es el único que tengo – respondió Snape secamente.  
  
Malfoy se rió.

-Ya sabes, Severus – empezó, de un modo que se iba haciendo más peligroso a medida que hablaba -. Me importa un comino lo que hagas, siempre que no tenga que preocuparme por mi trasero.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

-Haz lo que quieras. No seré una amenaza para ti. 

"Al menos no en la manera que te preocupa", pensó Snape.

-¿Dices la verdad? ¿Debo confiar en ti? – los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron.

Snape sonrió un poco.

-Tanto como nunca.

Malfoy continuó mirando fijamente a Snape, pero lentamente empezó a sonreír. Le dio una palmada a Severus en la espalda.

-Suficiente. Que no es decir mucho – sólo bromeaba a medias.

  
  
  
  
Cuando Snape dejó la residencia Malfoy la lluvia había parado. Atravesó la puerta principal y salió fuera, estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando alguien lo llamó.

-Snape.

Severus se volvió para ver al propietario de la voz. Ian Fincastle. Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron y la adrenalina corrió por sus venas. La varita bajo su manga estaba lista.

-¿Tienes un momento? - le preguntó su voz aceitosamente suave con cortesía.

-Por supuesto – dijo Snape.

Severus caminó al lado del otro mortífago. El hombre era aproximadamente de su altura, y quizás diez años más viejo. Tenía el cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Bueno, ¿asumo que Lucius ha intentado hablar contigo para que te metieras el rabo entre las piernas y huyeras como el resto de ellos? - los modos de Fincastle eran algo arrogantes.

Snape no respondió y miró fijamente al hombre. Su voz era fría cuando habló.

-No me impediste hablar con Lucius. Ve al grano, Ian – respondió Snape calmadamente.

La respuesta de Fincastle era simple.

-Quiero que permanezcas a nuestro lado, Snape.

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?  
  
Fincastle rió un poco, pero Snape no bajó la guardia. Sabía que aquel hombre era un mago poderoso y peligroso. Había pasado bastante tiempo en compañía del mago y sabía que el hombre estaba desarmado, que no llevaba varita, pero eso no significaba que no fuera una amenaza. No, de hecho sabía que el mago Nemorosi podía ser fatal si elegía serlo.

-Podemos utilizarte – continuó Fincastle -. Podemos utilizar tu talento, tu fuerza.

-¿Y puedo figurarme que viviré más si me quedo a tu lado, no? – preguntó Snape con un poco de indignación. En realidad no era una pregunta.

El mago se rió otra vez, pero sin alegría.

-Tú lo has dicho, Severus, no yo. Debes elegir. Me gustaría tener una respuesta en 24 horas.

Snape consideró el ultimátum.

-48 – respondió finalmente.

Fincastle alzó las cejas durante un momento y luego sonrió.

-Muy bien. Toma la decisión correcta, Severus.

El hombre se marchó dando zancadas y desapareció, dejando a Snape solo con mucho en lo que pensar.

  
  
  
  
  


Veinticuatro horas más tarde se apareció en la casa en la que vivía Ursa Rossi. Había estado allí varias veces antes y atravesó a grandes zancadas el oscuro camino infaliblemente.

Eran amigos, tanto como podían serlo dos mortífagos, y quería ayudarla si podía. Sabía que su vida podía estar en peligro y odiaba el pensamiento de perderla después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. No estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso no significaba que no le importara.

Ella abrió la puerta tan pronto como él llamó y le hizo entrar.

-Hola, Severus – dijo. Su voz sonó un poco temblorosa.

-Ursa – Snape la reconoció.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí – dijo, sin mirarlo directamente.

-¿Qué has decidid, Ursa? – le preguntó Snape calmadamente.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos durante largo rato y entones se comprometió a responder.

-Quiero que me ayudes. Quiero irme.

Él asintió. Era lo que había esperado.

-Muy bien. ¿Te habrás dado cuenta del considerable riesgo que corres, no?

-Lo que sea, Severus. Tan sólo quiero que esto acabe – parecía cansada y desesperada.

Snape asintió.

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Mañana te llevaré con alguien que creo que puede ayudarte.

-¿Quién, Severus? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Mañana – repitió él suavemente.

Ella asintió comprensivamente. Sabía que Snape no confiaba en ella completamente.

-Gracias – se acercó a él -. Severus. ¿Te quedarás? – colocó una mano cada brazo de Snape.

-¿Deseas que me quede? – preguntó.

-Sí – dijo ella moviendo sus manos para apoyarlas sobre su pecho.  
  
-Entonces me quedaré – Snape la atrajo hacia él y la besó en la frente, luego en los labios y entonces la siguió hasta la habitación como tantas otras veces en el pasado.   
  
  


  
  
Snape se estaba preparando para marcharse con Ursa por la mañana cuando ellos vinieron. Había tres mortífagos al lado de Fincastle, y habían esperado encontrar a la mujer sola.

Ella era una de tantos que intentaban que fueran con ellos, a la que habían ofrecido el mismo ultimátum que ya le habían presentado a Snape. Unirse a ellos o ser marcado como traidor. También tenían la intención de usarla a ella como un ejemplo, si fuera necesario.

-Ya ves, Rossi, es una decisión muy simple – le había explicado Fincastle elocuentemente. Ella escuchó con rabia en sus ojos mientras Snape permanecía quieto.

Snape esperaba las amenazas, pero nunca esperó que las llevaran a cabo tan pronto.

Rossi respondió:

-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. He terminado.

-Lástima entonces – respondió Fincastle -. Creo que te arrepentirás de tu decisión.

-Tus amenazas no me dan miedo – dijo ella desafiantemente.

-Ah, pero deberían, querida mía – la voz de Fincastle era baja y peligrosa.

Snape dio un paso adelante.

-Creo que deberías marcharte - gruñó.

Fincastle volvió su atención hacia Snape.

-Severus. ¿No tenías que darme una respuesta tú también hoy? – dijo fríamente.

  
Snape le lanzó al mortífago una mirada gélida.

-Cuarenta y ocho horas, Ian. Te daré mi respuesta esta noche.

-Ya veo - Fincastle se volvió hacia los tres hombres que iban con él -. Esperad fuera – les indicóla puerta y entonces continuó hablando -. Estoy intentando ser paciente, Severus, pero creo que necesitas convencerte de que mi camino es la elección correcta.

-¿Me estás amenazando? – le preguntó Snape al mago Nemorosi.

-En absoluto – dijo Fincastle simplemente.

Snape no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un espacio de tiempo otro mago habría sacado su varita, Fincastle meramente alzó su mano y pronunció dos palabras. Ursa cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que Snape era cegado por el resplandor de la luz verde. Y entonces el mortífago se había ido.

El mago vestido denegro se arrodilló al lado de la mujer muerta. Supo que estaba muerta antes de que cayera al suelo, y también supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Nada. Las acciones del hombre fueron rápidas, decisivas y permanentes. No había esperado que Fincastle actuara tan rápidamente, y ahora Ursa había sufrido las consecuencias.  
  
Snape se sintió insensible cuando miró el cuerpo de su compañera durante aquellos últimos años, muerta, estirada todavía en el suelo. Supo entonces que era el momento de marcharse. Maldijo tener que dar una respuesta Fincastle. Tendría más que una respuesta para él si sus caminos volvían a cruzarse.

El odio hacia el hombre que había hecho aquello se encendió dentro del mago del cabello negro aquella noche, y ardería en su interior por muchos años.  
  
  
  


  
Muchos de los mortífagos que iniciamente se unieron a Ian Fincastle decidieron que harían mejor no permaneciendo a su lado. Después de un tiempo vieron que no valía la pena asediar al ministerio si no iban a tener una victoria segura, y eso parecía improbable sin Voldemort. El número de sus seguidores menguó hasta unos cuantos cuando los mortífagos decidieron que salvar su propia piel era la prioridad más alta.

Raramente volvió a oírse hablar de Ian Fincastle, pero como otros mortífagos que decidió que esperaría hasta que la oportunidad se alzara para poder nuevamente alimentar sus corruptas ambiciones.

Los años pasaron, y con el tiempo todos los mortífagos empezaron a escuchar rumores de que quizás el Señor Tenebroso no estaba muerto, sino que esperaba hasta recuperar fuerzas para regresar. Esperaron durante largo tiempo en secreto. Esperando hasta que llegado el momento, los rumores…

… se hicieran realidad.   
  
  



End file.
